Rogue Bludgers & Such
by narrativegoldfish
Summary: "All is fair in love and war, Dimitri and we're sort of dealing with both."
1. Prologue

"Dimitri?" my mother asked in her usual soft English accent. It was an accent that I often envied and tried to mimic to no avail. My speech patterns were far too much like my neighbors and playmates in Kentucky. It was leisurely with a more subtle draw than most.

"Yes, I'm here, mama."

She smiled down at me, "I'd like you to give these to that young lady sitting there in the front row after the funeral. Her name is Sallie and she'll probably need something sweet to cheer her up and perhaps a new friend."

She winked at me and handed me a neatly wrapped box of assorted sweets.

Sallie Cartwright was the daughter of two of my parents' friends in England. When we were seven, her father had passed away along the same time that my father transferred back to the London office of The Ministry of Magic where he worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sport. There was an office in each state in the U.S. My dad happened to be the head project director in Kentucky of all places. I loved it, though. We lived in one of the prettiest towns that I had ever been too. Going from the lush and sunny countryside to the mainly stone and wet city of London was a big change for me though I would grow to love it over the years.

Sallie's house was along the outskirts of the city. I watched her get up from her seat after the ceremony and walk somberly to her room followed by a tall boy with messy black hair and glasses. I remembered the sweets in my lap and got up to follow them. When I entered the room, Sallie was crying softly. I felt a lump in my own throat as I tried to imagine never seeing my own father ever again.

"My mother said to bring this up to you," I stated softly handing her the sweets.

The boy took the box from me as she wiped her eyes then told me that I talked funny. Of course, I thought her accent was funny, too. Even her accent was different than my own mother's. It was a bit heavier and not as proper though she was a child after all.

After introducing ourselves (the boy's name was James Potter), another boy with untidy black hair approached us. I'm sure that I blushed. I thought he was cute until he opened his mouth to speak to me.

"You a friend?" he asked bluntly in a condescending manner.

"My parents were," I assured him calmly with a civil smile. My mother taught me that when someone is rude to you, a lady never uses rudeness as a counter attack.

I assumed it worked because the new boy's expression softened immediately as he caught my accent, "American? Are you serious?"

"No. **Her name** is Dimitri," James answered him with a grin. Sallie managed a giggle then smiled at me. I didn't really get the joke until the boy told me that his name was Sirius.

James and Sallie left after Sallie thanked me for the candy. Naturally, I didn't want to just stand around in Sallie's room after just meeting her so I asked Sirius where Mrs. Cartwright had refreshments. On our way, a slightly shorter version of Sirius with lighter hair bumped in to us. He was chasing after my younger sister, Blanche, with an annoyed scowl.

"Regulus! Apologize to the young lady at once and for Merlin's sake, give the other one some room to breathe. You've scared her off!" came a jovial male voice from the end of the hallway.

Regulus tugged on his bangs a bit sheepishly but still managed to roll his eyes in discontent before muttering an apology. I giggled a little and stepped to the side to let him through since he had been shifting his weight on his feet impatiently. As he jogged off down the hallway, he gave me a rather perplexed look from over his shoulder before yelling back at the man with a smile, "She stole my shoe! You'd chase her, too, Potter!"

Charlus Potter approached us with a wide grin, "Help yourself, you two. There's still plenty of sweet stuff."

From that day forward, I spent many play dates at the Blacks' house as well as Sallie's. Sallie and James were by far the easiest for me to get along with. However, it was Sallie and Sirius that became the closest while Regulus honestly confused me. One minute, he was fighting for my honor, having a grand time, and the next minute, he was treating me like I didn't exist. The latter became more prevalent when Regulus was sorted in to Slytherin with Blanche during my second year.

Being in different houses hadn't stopped Sallie, James, or Sirius from still being my closest friends. They had all been sorted in to Gryffindor while I was placed in Hufflepuff. My parents had wanted Slytherin or even Ravenclaw and took every opportunity to remind me of it. If Slytherin won the house cup, my father would ignore the fact while my mother would dote praise upon Blanche and make little jokes like, "Oh if only I could be praising both of my daughters on their house's victory right now." It didn't matter that I worked my bum off to get outstanding grades or had the 2nd highest beater accuracy out of all 8 beaters on the quidditch teams at school. The worst part? I would have rather had criticism of some kind. I would rather my mom and dad flat out tell me that something I did wasn't good enough the way Sallie's mother did with her potions. My parents simply ignored me, though. I was a stranger in my own home since I didn't match what they had planned for me.

I loved being in Hufflepuff, though. Two of my newest best friends were sorted in to Hufflepuff the same night I was. Alice Nelson and Frank Longbottom were those two friends. Alice was so coy and angelic while Frank was one of the most charming boys that I had ever met with a great beater's swing. I still clung to my old friends in Gryffindor as well as new ones, though. Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were three friends I had met through Sallie, James, and Sirius. I absolutely adored Lily and found Peter to be rather hilarious at times while I wasn't quite sure what to make of Remus. I felt like Remus and I tolerated the other at best. We didn't fight with one another or anything. We just never opened up to one another up until our sixth year.

The summer of sixth year is actually where I start.

I had just finished an owl to Alice and Frank (who were officially dating as of that June) when I heard the glass break. My mother usually had a glass of wine with dinner... and then another after dinner. I could tell that she had gotten generous with her servings tonight, though. Something wasn't right. I went out to the stair case and just listened to them.

"So you just want to end it? just like that?" She asked him.

"I think we should discuss it further when you've cleared your head a bit, Adelaide."

"I'm thinking clear enough. You want a divorce."

"I just think that it would be best for us."

"What about the girls?"

"I think the girls have seen this coming."

I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from concentrating on the lump forming in my throat. I had wondered about them. I had imagined the possibility of divorce. Not only did my parents ignore me, they ignored each other.

"Why?" My mother asked.

"We aren't the same people that we used to be. I know that is sounds naive but it's true. Everyone changes but when you love your spouse, you love the person that they've become and I honestly don't think that either of us feel that way. We've only seemed to resent the people that we've become. We've turned in to our own parents, Adelaide."

"I thought it was just for show? That we'd play by their rules but home would be ours... where we could be... ohhh. How did it get this way?" I heard a thud that sounded like my mom sinking to the floor before the familiar sound of her crying escaped the kitchen.

"I wanted it to be that way."

"It's my fault."

"Adelaide, please. We can discuss it properly in the morning."

"It won't change. It's my fault. I've turned in to the type of women I despised... that you despised. That's why you don't love me any more. That's why D-"

"That's enough Adelaide. It's just as much my fault."

"I shouldn't have pressured you so much, though. You just wanted to tell her how proud of her you were and I told you no because someone else told me no. What kind of a horrible mother and wife does that make me?"

I was already back in my room fighting off the hot tears as I shoved random articles of clothing in a duffle bag. I wasn't about to listen to my parents admit their mistakes like they could possibly change anything down that they had gotten to the breaking point. How dare they bring me in to it? How many secret conversations like this did they fight over? How many times did they lie to me? Negotiating whether or not it was acceptable to pay fucking attention to me? I didn't know what my emotions were doing.

It wasn't until I was at the bottom of the fire escape to our apartment, that I realized what I was doing and began to get scared. All I knew was that magic was out of the question so my first solution was the Knight Bus which I had never used. It was dark and the alley was creepy. I began to regret my decision when the bus appeared inches away from me with a piercing screech.

"Where to?"

"Umm. I..." I finally stuttered out Sallie's address and the blemish faced young man ripped off a ticket for me."

"You look terrible. Care for a hot drink?" he asked.

"My parents are ending their marriage and it turns out they don't think I'm such a big failure after all. What do you have for that?" I asked trying to remain calm but my voice decieved me and cracked up around the end leading to me sobbing in to my sweater sleeve.

The young man gingerly gave me a pat on the back, "There there, have this."

It was tea with hints of cocoa. There was a bit of honey mixed in for sweetness and it relaxed my throat as I sipped on it.

"Thank you."

"S'alright. We're here, by the way."

I reached in to my pocket and handed him whatever random coins I had not knowing the correct fair.

"You've given me too much."

"Keep it," I insisted with a smile that only made me want to cry more for some reason. I then stepped off of the bus and it seemed to vanish.

Thankfully, Sallie was the one to open the door when I arrived. Her toothbrush was still hanging from her mouth as she opened the door. After all, it wasn't uncommon for Lily or I to just come over unannounced so Sallie was generally quite vulnerable when she opened the door. She once answered the door in her bathrobe. She gasped as the sight of me then immediately scooped me in to her arms and whisked me up to her room. Once I had calmed down she brewed me my second cup of tea that night (an English fashion meant to cure everything from simple thirst, the common cold, and even a bad break-up) and teased me about how impressed she was that I went out in to the scary darkness to ride the creepy Knight Bus all by myself.

"So let me get this straight. Your mum and dad don't love each other anymore because they've turned in to those haughty taughty social climbing witches and wizards that they hate?"

"That's what I got from it."

"And they feel remorse for how they've raised you and your sister to think that way as well?"

I nodded with a sniff.

"Why don't they just see a marriage counselor and go back to being true to their original morals?"

"I think that's what my mother was asking? And I don't know if my father was against it. He just didn't want to discuss it while she was intoxicated. Still, how can I trust them, Sal? What if they've had conversations just like this one before... then got up the next morning like it never happened? What if that's what they do this time? Ignore it and go back to ignoring me?"

Sallie frowned and hugged me while stroking my hair, "I don't know. Chin up, though. They've got the whole school year to figure it out and you should just worry about school, and quidditch, and what makes you happy."

I nodded and looked around her room. It was much more neat and organized than mine.

"Speaking of parents and secrets..." Sallie said somberly glancing down at her lap, "Dad was a werewolf."

I sipped my tea too quickly in shock causing a bad chain reaction. It burned my mouth so I then choked on the hot tea burning my throat. Sallie was going to kill me one day.

"You can't just spring something on your best friend nonchalantly like that."

She smiled a rather sad smile, "I know. I've practiced. I've practiced so many times that it just feels natural with you because I know how you are. One day, I hope that I can say it so comfortably to a complete stranger."

I smiled, "Me, too. Anyways, you certainly need to elaborate the subject. Is that how your father died? Brewing that potion that he devoted himself to?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Something went wrong. One of the ingredients was off..." Sallie's voice trailed off quietly and I knew that she had left me because she had a distant look in her eyes. She then bolted up and hurried over to her desk where she yanked one of the drawers out, pulled out a warn piece of parchment with scribbled notes on it (most likely a mixture of her father's handwriting and her own) and began jotting things down like a mad woman.

I smirked and pulled out a piece of parchment and an ink pen from my own bag to write a letter. The first person I thought of was Sirius. He'd know what to say.

As expected, I was woken by Sirius' owl gently nudging my forehead. He wanted to be pet. I obliged as I untied Sirius' response from the owl's leg. Sallie was already awake and re-organizing her trunk.

"He's been here for about 20 minutes so I fed him some of mom's chicken scraps," she giggled a little as I gave her an offended gasp before covering the bird's ears and shaking my head.

"Well, what does Cassanova have to say so bright and early?" She cooed folding her hands under her chin and blinking rapidly at me like a girl in love.

I rolled my eyes with a grin as I sat up Indian style and opened the letter.

_That's a lot to handle in one sitting. Though, I'm not surprised. I've actually always felt sorry for your parents. You may not have noticed it and my parents may not have either but they constantly looked as if they were having some sort of internal battle going on... like they were disconnected from everyone else. Have you tried talking to them? Don't call me a hypocrite for asking that question. Unlike my parents, I still have hope in yours. It's different. Period. I live with my parents so I've experienced the force of the pressure they tend to put on people around them first hand and more concentrated._

_More importantly, I wish I could talk to you about the matter in person. My arms are open if you need them and my shoulders are like sponges. Ha ha ha! I'll see you in a week. Tell Sallie that I look forward to playing a mean game of Connect the Dots with all of her freckles when I see her (and you have to add a wink)... and "Hi," I suppose._

_Yours truly (if you've considered my proposition),_

_Sirius Black_

I laughed lightly to myself and sighed before crawling back into the comfy sheets of Sallie's bed.

Sallie grinned widely, "What? What did it say?" She reached over to grab the letter and skimmed through it.

She huffed a bit, "How immature." I assumed she was referring to his comment about her freckles.

"What proposition? Did he ask you out? You aren't considering it, are you? You are," she squinted her eyes at me suspiciously.

"You're just as idiotic so of course you are."

"I'm offended," I replied from under her sheets.

"Good. Now, get up and get dressed. We're going to Diagon Alley for a bit before you leave me for Alice."

"Only because you're spending the next week with Lily and I can't possibly go back home right now."

She smiled, "Why not stay with Sirius? He would like to comfort you in person after all. What a gentleman," she suggested with an obvious dripping tone of sarcasm.

I raised a hand out of my blanket and sheet sanctuary to wave a rather nasty finger at her with a giggle.


	2. Chapter 1 Magic

I stared down at the contents of Alice's school trunk and compared them to my own. I hadn't really organized mine the way that Alice had. I mean, her clothing was color coordinated and separated from her school supplies. I now glanced over at my trunk in horror as a bottle of bubotuber was dangerously close to leaking on to one of my favorite chiffon blouses. I quickly grabbed the bottle and tightened the lid before placing it back in my trunk a bit more neatly than I had before.

Alice was writing a letter to Frank. They were dating, officially. Needless to say, I had been entertaining myself with the contents of our school trunks for a while without her attention. She finally turned around from her desk to face me.

"What are you doing?"

"Curing your wardrobe of acne, why?" I asked sweetly.

She huffed and gave me a stern look over the rim of her reading glasses, "Don't mess up my stuff."

I crossed my arms and raised my leg up to kick her trunk shut defiantly, "Fine. Can't you see that I'm bored, Alice? Don't you care about me any more?"

She laughed at me and folded her letter up, attached it to her owl, and sent it off.

"Frank is coming over for dinner. How shall I entertain you until then?"

I grinned, "Let me pierce your ears... the muggle way," I suggested deviously.

She laughed a little uncomfortably this time and shook her head, "I'd rather not. Please tell me you're joking."

"Fine," I reached for her sewing kit and plucked out a needle, "How about you pierce my nose, then?"

"Where is this obsession with piercing something coming from, Dimitri? Did something happen over the summer? Wait. This isn't because of your..."

I cut her off with a simple, "No," before taking her hand and placing the needle in it.

"I saw a girl in Liverpool with it done and thought it looked really... interesting."

"Fine. After dinner, though. I don't want to lose my appetite."

I grinned with excitement and clapped my hands triumphantly, "Great! We can do whatever you like until then."

She laughed and gave me a shrug before suggesting a game of exploding snap.

"If I win, you write my transfiguration essays for the first month of school," I wagered.

She smiled, "And if I win, you let me borrow those oh so fabulous hot pants you bought in Diagon Alley with Sallie yesterday."

"Fine, but if I find a single sequin missing, I will end you."

She ended up winning, of course. She also ended up chickening out on piercing my nose. I was sure Sallie wouldn't have any trouble with it, though.

"Wake up!" Alice screeched the next morning, "We're going to be late!"

I rolled over in the bed and hugged her pillow tighter to me with a sigh. Everything was so warm and comfy... and then suddenly, I was freezing. She had ripped the covers off of me.

I whined and stretched out my arms longingly for the blanket to return to me as a pillow smacked my cheek. I opened my eyes feeling utterly confused and groaned angrily, "piss of, Nelson!"

"We. Are. Going. To. Be. Late!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," I muttered looking over at her clock on the night stand. It was 9:30 which was pushing it for Alice. I, however, could have (and really wanted to) slept in for another thirty minutes. My pet owl, Buckley (a Southern White-faced Owl) was still perched in his cage, though he had one eye open suspiciously watching Alice scurry around the room in a panic.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room for my clothes, went to her bathroom to brush my teeth, and came back to her room. I grabbed my leather jacket and slid it on then smiled over at her a bit spitefully, "Aren't you ready, then?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Do you have everything?"

"I should."

"Alright. Maybe we won't be late after all, then."

We weren't. We arrived 40 minutes early. As I walked through platform nine and three quarters, someone came crashing in to my cart knocking poor Buckley's cage right to the ground and freeing him. Of course, to my bad luck (or his rather), it was the one Black brother that Buckley could not tolerate. I watched in horror/embarrassment/amusement as Buckley attacked Regulus. Finally, Buckley perched himself on my shoulder, slimmed and elongated himself, then glared and made an awful hissing noise at him. Normally, Buckley would just puff up at him, but disturbing his nap had highly pissed him off.

"Your owl frightens me most of the time," he stated flatly.

"I'm really sorry. Did he hurt you?"

"Nah, just little scratches here and there. I should have been watching where I was going."

I took a moment to look at Regulus since we never really spoke to one another during the school year. His hair was normally a really handsome shade of dark brown that was slightly less unkempt than his older brother's. The summer sun had lightened it a little, though and his skin was just a bit darker. Regulus was by no means the 'ugly' sibling. To be completely honest, I often thought he was more cute than Sirius growing up.

"Well, I'd best be going," he said with a light smile.

I scolded Buckley but I couldn't help laughing a little so my scolding ended up be pointless.

I then found Lily and Alice in our usual compartment already chatting away about their summers. Lily mentioned that her sister's boyfriend had come over a few times over the summer and Sallie had gotten to meet him.

"Sounds like a hunk," I replied after Lily described him to me, "No wonder Petunia gets her panties in a knot when he comes over. Can't have you running away with the love of her life, now. Can we?"

Lily rolled her eyes and gagged, "Oh please, Dimitri."

"Are you being inappropriate as always?" came Sallie's voice from the doorway.

"You know I am," I replied cheerfully as she came over to give me a hug.

"What kept you?" I asked her as she took out her potions book.

"The boys."

"The scoundrels," I muttered with a glare, "Don't they know we can't be apart from one another?"

Lily scoffed at this, "Should've told that to the sorting hat."

I grinned and stuck my tongue out at her, "Don't be jealous, Lily. I don't enjoy being apart from you either."

She smiled and grabbed my hand, "I was so worried!"

This caused us both to giggle before there was a knock at the compartment door for the snack trolley. We ordered a dozen pumpkin pasties (a group favorite), plenty of chocolate frogs for Sallie, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum for Alice.

Before we knew it, it was time to change in to our robes. Out in the hall, someone brushed against me... then stayed pressed against me in the small hallway as I walked along. A familiar bark like laughter gave him away, "bit of a tight squeeze, eh, Wally?"

"Sirius," I said with a smile before wrapping my arms around him.

"Where were you earlier? I had expected to see you with Sallie this morning."

"Alice and I were late," I answered putting air quotes on the 'late.'

He grinned, "I see. How are you since the letter?"

"Better."

He smiled down at me, "Good."

There was an impatient cough behind us since a student needed through.

"Save the PDA for later, Black," the haughty boy (a Ravenclaw) told him in regards to the fact that Sirius and I were still sort of casually holding on to one another in the middle of the hall.

I felt my cheeks get warm and pressed myself against a wall to let the boy through.

"Awfully rude, lad, huh?"

I shrugged with a small smirk.

"I'm not going to press the matter if you were wondering by the way," Sirius stated matter of factly.

He was referring to when he had asked me to be his girlfriend over the summer. I wasn't playing hard to get or anything. I just honestly needed to think about it.

Sirius was my best male friend... practically a family member.

I won't lie, though. I had kind of always hoped he would be the one to make the first move. Yeah, it's old fashioned of me and probably a little bit boring. I didn't care, though. I just wanted him to woo me the way he had with other girls that he liked.

"I appreciate it?"

"But I won't wait around for you, either," he added a bit seriously, "just so you know."

I nodded.

"At least not too long."

Normally, that probably would have been the ideal moment for him to obnoxiously kiss me like an arrogant toad... but surprisingly, he didn't. He just walked off leaving me with the feeling that I kind of wished he had kissed me after all.


	3. Chapter 2 The Joker

**I've been quite the busy bee trying to keep up with three stories at once! Anyhow, here is the next installment of Dimitri's story. I kind of feel like I've neglected her a bit. :(**

**-NGF-**

* * *

><p>October! October was always one of my favorite months, particularly because of Halloween but also because of quidditch practice. October was when practice really started to heat up. Plus, the weather was still tolerable in October. It had just enough chill that you weren't sweating like a pig in your gear and just enough warmth that you didn't dread flying 'too' fast because of how sharp the air was.<p>

Frank Longbottom approached me all decked out in his fresh practice gear and pulled me in to a big-brotherish head lock, "Ready co-beater?"

"Ready as ever!" I pumped the air with my fist with a triumphant 'ha ha ha!' and he released me.

"Aren't you glad that Alice talked you in to this? I knew you'd be the perfect yin to my yang, man. I just wish you had listened to _me_ a little bit earlier before Alice had to sweet talk you in to it," I shrugged indifferently with a grin.

"I suppose I was just hard on myself."

"Ya think?" I asked ruffling his hair.

"Whatdya reckon captain-o-captain has in mind today?"

I shrugged, "Well, he'll probably want to go over new plays and he'll want us to work on our accuracy while he'll definitely want Anna, Jack, and Thomas to work on their precision."

"Let's do it," was all he had to say in reply.

After practice, I noticed a familar nest of unkempt black hair blowing in the breeze up in the stands.

He had waited for me. How charming. Maybe he just wanted something, though. Either way, I smiled up at Sirius and wiggled my fingers delicately up at him with a wink. I saw him throw his head back and laugh but I didn't hear the bark since I was too far away. He met me outside the pitch and draped an arm around me.

"How was practice?"

"Excruciating."

He grinned, "oh?"

"No," I shook my head and smiled up at him, "it was just... wait a minute. You fraternize with the enemy. I can't give away Hufflepuff secrets to **you**."

"Technically, **you're** the enemy and I'm fraternizing with **you**, love."

"It's all the same."

We walked along in silence until something that had been bugging me came to mind, "Do you have any idea why Lily's been avoided Severus, lately?"

Sirius shrugged with a grin, "Dunno. Maybe she's realized what a slimey haired git he is."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure that's it. Lily's friends with him for a reason, though. He can't be all that bad."

"Then how come you're not best friends with him?" he asked sarcastically.

"Because... he doesn't like me and he kind of scares me."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at me, "Yet she hangs around him for a reason you say."

I wrinkled my nose and shoved him lightly as we entered the castle, "shut up."

"Honestly, I have no idea. She doesn't discuss those sort of issues with me. Sallie, maybe?"

I nodded, "Yeah, come to think of it... asking you was pretty pointless."

"Ouch," he replied flatly with a very tongue-in-cheek sort of grin.

He then shrugged, "James has noticed it, too. He suggests we do a little investigating."

"Bullying, you mean?" I asked in disappointment.

"Oh come off it, Wally. You sound like Sallie Cartwheels when you talk to me like that. Have a prefect badge hidden under that quidditch gear?" he asked as he reached for an area of my anatomy that wouldn't be deemed appropriate if I hadn't known that he had innocently forgotten that I was a girl for a split second.

I smacked his hand away feeling my cheeks grow hot with embarassment and a little bit of anger.

"No, I do not have anything hidden under my gear, Black... and... keep your mangy hands to yourself."

Sirius stared at me for a moment. He looked confused as to how he had offended me then frowned, "Sorry."

We continued walking together but we didn't speak until we had gotten to the hall that the kitchens were down, the hall where we would have to go our seperate ways.

Sirius rubbed his neck and smiled lightly at me, "I wasn't trying to be inapropriate. I honestly didn't realize that that could've ended a bit scandalously."

"Yes, I know that."

"Are you upset because I compared you to Sallie?"

"Not because you compared us, necessarily."

"Because I kind of made fun of her and compared you to her?"

"Getting warmer."

"I didn't mean it. I like Sallie and I like that she likes being a prefect. And I have fun with you. You know that," he said softly before grabbing my hand and pulling me a little bit closer to him. He leaned down so that his forehead was pressed against mine then brought his free hand up to cup my neck. His hand was really warm and made me tense up upon contact... which made him smirk. 'Cocky ass hole,' was all I could think as I returned a weak smile. He then began to lean in with agonizing slowness but right as I could feel the warmth from his lips so close to mine, I backed away and gave him a pat on the head.

"Don't be too mean to Snivelly, okay?"

"That was cruel, Di. What you just did right there," Sirius whined as I walked away towards the common room.

"Plenty more chances for that later, hot lips," I called back to him.

"You'll pay."

I stopped and looked over my shoulder with a grin before wrinkling my nose at him again and shaking my head, "Nahhhh."

I then entered the common rooms and went to bed feeling exhausted from school and practice.

* * *

><p>The next day after lunch, I met with Lily and Sallie on the way to History of Magic (Alice and Frank had left lunch together to go make-out somewhere before class, I assumed).<p>

As we were walking down the corridor discussing our last lesson in history, we were stopped by a group of students that had gathered around. I immediately felt uncomfortable as Sallie grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd along with Lily to see what was going on. I already had an idea, though.

I was hardly surprised when I saw James and Sirius grinning madly at one another while Severus was a few feet away looking miserable and angry. I did feel rather sorry for him. Sirius was holding what appeared to be Severus' potions text book and was teasing Severus about the contents.

"He's drawn a little heart with initials in it!" I heard Sirius exclaim with a grin.

"Oh? Does someone have a fancy?" James teased as he prodded Severus with his wand.

I looked around at all of the girl students admiring James and Sirius and did my best not to laugh at loud at how pathetic a lot of them looked. Mouths agape in awe like they were staring at a pair of Greek gods. Greek gods that wore mine and Sallie's dresses growing up because they lost many a round of wizard's chess and exploding snap as young lads. Of course... that little secret was safe with me. I just wondered how handsome Allie Broden, a pixie-nosed Ravenclaw with wavy cobalt hair, would find James Potter in one of my yellow daisied sundresses when he was nine... or Sirius with crimson lips and his hair all done in pretty little plaits.

Soon, Professor McGonagall had come around to break the scene up and issue detentions accordingly.

"So? Whose initials were they?" James asked after he had wiped his glasses off from where Severus had spat at him before he walked off. I did have to admit that Severus spitting on James was quite comical and I wasn't ashamed for giggling at James for it.

Before Sirius could answer, Sallie ordered them to class. Sirius and Peter walked in to class and Lily gave me a look to which I nodded with a grin before the two of us followed suit. James and Sallie fell behind to have a heart to heart in the hallway.

In the classroom, Sirius placed his hands on mine and Alice's table and leaned over me from behind.

"Just a little fun is all. We weren't planning on being too mean as you put it. Though... I highly suspect that the reason Lily's been avoiding Severus has a lot to do with whose initials were in his book," he told me softly in my ear before standing up straight, ruffling my hair lightly, and going to his own table.

"What was that about?" Lily turned around from her table in front of ours and asked me with a rather fake grin. She knew I liked Sirius so she wasn't fooling me by acting oblivious.

I shrugged, "He was just teasing me again," I lied glaring over at him with a smile.

"Whispering sweet nothings, teasing... call it what you like," she cooed with a wink before turning back around towards the front of the room.

Alice then came in the room and I had to do a double take at her neck. There was a tiny little almond shaped mark on her skin that looked an awful lot like a bruise... only less purple.

I stifled a laugh and then pulled the collar of my shirt up suggestively at her. Her face turned beet red but she had a rather pleased smile on her face as she adjusted her collar quickly.

I then leaned over and whispered, "ten points for Hufflepuff, eh?" teasingly.

"Oh shut up," she replied with the same pleased grin still plastered on her face.


End file.
